Spanish Inquisition
by Sesi Braginskaya
Summary: Brief one-shot on how I thougt spain felt during the Spanish Inquistion. Brief history: the Spanish Inquisition was a way for Spanish rulers to dispose of non-catholic practitioners. Brief one-shot that took me a half hour to write so if theres some sligh ooc thats why. read, review, eat. idk just don't go snorting churros.


Sesi: a brief one-shot that was a plotbunny created while I was working on my recent chapter- I hit a block and decided to read some Spamano and then memories from doing a project for Spanish came to mind and I was like hey! Great this is idea to do. It'll be short and for that I apologize but like I said one-shot! Now with out further ado discrediting shall be done by-

Spain: Sesi Braginskaya does not own Hetalia in any way shape of form, nor does she own the history of Espana

Warnings: This is slightly gory as it has to do with the Spanish inquisition and the genocide of non catholic people in Spain.

* * *

Spain wandered his streets his breath ragged. Why did he leave his house? How could his queen convince him they weren't his people so easily? He felt their deaths all around him. The Jewish, Muslims, everybody that was not catholic dying, their impure blood coating the street, his streets, his veins coated in innocent blood if one wanted to think of it that way.

He couldn't stop it; no matter what he wanted his queen ordered it. He watched as men dragged a family out of their house kicking and screaming "Yo soy cattolico!" It tore his heart hearing their cries, he bent over the side of the road and let out his stomach- it was their grief he could tell. This pain he felt for his people.

People were being mutilated, hanged, burned alive, and nobody would stop this madness. Antonio may have been the nation of Spain but even so he could not go against his boss. Dio did he want to. He wanted to more than anyone would know.

Spain watched everything and knew the suffering, the pope allowed this much to his disdain. The pope could do that not knowing the pain he caused to everybody because King Ferdinand pressured him; Ferdinand threatened to take away his knights from protecting the Vatican but Spain's Romano lived there and he would never let his Romano be hurt. Even so people died, Spain garnered scars from this.

His head hurt as his people were repressed, most books were banned save for the bible- the _correct bible_ he thought bitterly. One of his men famously even said ""Our country is a land of ... barbarism; down there one cannot produce any culture without being suspected of heresy, error and Judaism. Thus silence was imposed on the learned" and he could not agree more with it. He could always blame somebody: The pope, his king, his queen, anybody but it was his responsibility.

He watched as a whole entire family was burned, a mother was spared from that specific torture because she was pretty- she was hanged instead. Spain watched as families were torn- parents sent their children away to the Americas so that they would be safe, only to find themselves killed. He watched as some of the rich were targeted by the poor, how some old friends were torn apart even though their own grandparents grew up together, and old rivalries were stamped out with the death of the opposer.

Spain watched these horrors both up close and afar. He sat through many "hearings" and saw many deaths. He wanted it all to end. Nobody accepted what _Spain_ wanted. Nobody listened to his thoughts, his opinions, his wants, and his needs if they did not coincide with what _they_ wanted to do.

He was able to hide his discomfort all too well; he used a fake smile to mask his pain. He went to wars with that smile while people at home died. He did what he could and conquered land in the new world. That sometimes helped. Sometimes he could forget that pain if he was there as a conquistador but even so all thoughts were eventually drawn back to Spain his homeland.

Years became a century; Spain lived everyday in pain of some sort. He would wish he could wake up and everything be better with his Romano in his arms, a fresh breeze at their backs in a large tomato field. Yet Spain would wake up with the headaches, back aches or muscle aches and no Romano.

Another century passed. It was the 1700s and Spain noticed that the inquisition was now coming more to an end the age of enlightenment now coming to his land. So many died before this could happen. Too many. No longer were the people being prosecuted as harshly as before, the headaches were starting to subside, he called for Romano to come back to his house.

He went to his small tomato farm behind his house and _felt_ the light on his skin for the first time in 2 centuries. A slight breeze went through the air, kicking up the delicious smell of tomatoes, he felt alive for the first time in many years.

Footsteps sounded from the patio as Romano came bounding over to him. Romano clutched at his leg and softly said such nice things in his mean little way throwing as many "bastards" as he could in his little tirade.

"Fusososososo~ would you like to help me pick some tomatoes mi chiquito?" Spain asked happily.

"Fuck yeah I would you bastard" Romano happily told him. Spain happily grabbed a basket and they began to pick tomatoes together with out a care in the world, Spain's body numbed the pain but he felt the warmth that radiated out of Romano, su tesoro, su solecito.

"Romano... gracias" Spain told him some tears now flowing from his eyes as they had not done so for 2 centuries.

* * *

Sesi: I felt so bad for writing this... okay i kind of didn't but i didnt expect it to be llike this. Seriously. Poor Spain.

Romano: damn tomato bastard.

Veneziano: Fratello do we need some hug therapy? *hugs Romano*

Romano: *screeches* no! let me go Veneziano!

Spain: *pulls romano into a hug* Mi chiquito!

Sesi: anyways thank you for reading and review on anything about it you didn't like, or did like, or just wanna say hi. Now as i am tired and i have two other stories that require my attention for you goes i bid you all spokoynoy nochi. Did i get it right Ru-chan?

Russia: absolutely.


End file.
